This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2003-79598, filed on Nov. 11, 2003, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor laser diode and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional method of manufacturing a semiconductor laser diode on a wafer, bonding metal films are deposited on a p-type electrode and an n-type electrode. To obtain a laser emission from a selected surface of the completed semiconductor laser diode, a high reflection film is deposited on the other surface through which the laser can be emitted. At this time, the high reflection film is also deposited on the bonding metal films stacked on the p-type and n-type electrodes. When the high reflection film is deposited on the bonding metal film, heat generated from the semiconductor laser diode during operation cannot be rapidly dissipated, and it also interferes with flip-chip bonding. Therefore, after forming a high reflection film on the bonding metal film, the high reflection film is removed using a reactive ion-beam etching.
However, a portion of the high reflection film formed on the bonding metal film remains in an un-bonded state on the bonding metal film because of a weak adhesive force between the bonding metal film and the high reflection film.
FIG. 1 shows this result. Reference numeral 10 in FIG. 1 indicates the bonding metal film from which the high reflection film is removed by the reactive ion-beam etching. Reference numeral 20 indicates the high reflection film remained on the bonding metal film 10 after the reactive ion-beam etching.
In the case of a conventional semiconductor laser diode (hereinafter, conventional laser diode), since a portion of the high reflection film remains on the bonding metal film after reactive ion-beam etching for removing the high reflection film stacked on the bonding metal film, heat dissipation from the conventional laser diode is remarkably reduced. Also, a bonding force in flip-chip bonding can be weakened or, in the worst case, bonding can not be formed.
Therefore, there have been an attempts to remove the high reflection film by wet etching using buffered oxide etchant (BOE) instead of reactive ion-beam etching However, these attempts are unsuccessful because the high reflection film does not reacts with the BOE.